Robin
"There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be." — Robin Robin (real name Dick Grayson) is a character in Teen Titans Go! ''He has appeared in many fan series. History Dick Grayson is a teen vigilante who once trained under the Batman. He became Robin at a young age after his parents were murdered. After years of training as Batman's sidekick, Robin left to become more independent. He later became the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Total Drama Titans He is a camper in Total Drama Island and the leader of the Killer Bass Abilities and Traits Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. '''Intimidation:' It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Master Acrobat: Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. He was born to a family of circus acrobats known as The Flying Graysons. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, to the point that, in Apprentice Part 2, he is able to take on all of his teammates at once and beat them (this is particularly significant as he is not trying to hurt them.) *'Peak Human Strength:' He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. In the episode "The Quest", Robin is able to support a large about 800 pound bear guardian on his back. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. *'Peak Human Speed:' Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *'Peak Human Endurance:' Robin's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. Robin can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes himself on his work like in "Haunted" and "X". *'Peak Human Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic-level acrobat. *'Peak Human Durability:' Robin has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. Martial Arts Master: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight and the True Master. He even learned some alien martial arts from Blackfire in "Sisters". Master of Stealth: Robin, despite the bright colors he wears, is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. Expert Marksman: Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. Master Detective: Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. Master Tactician and Strategist: Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." Escapologist: Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Tracking: Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. Master of Disguise: Robin's Red X disguise fooled even the Teen Titans. Expert Thief: Robin has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, as he had shown when he went around as Red X and when he had swiped X's belt in "X" Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. Robin was also responsible for the creation of the high-tech Red X suit, capable of defeating multiple superhumans with ease, and he and Cyborg developed the T-Communicators. He has also used the Tower's own technology proficiently, including its computer and his own laptop. Gallery Trivia *In the DC comics, there have been several different Robins. There was Dick Grayson (the original Boy Wonder), Jason Todd (kidnapped by The Joker, tortured and killed, then resurrected to become the Red Hood), Tim Drake (who became Red Robin), Stephanie Brown (the first female Robin), and Damian Wayne (Bruce's son with Talia al Ghul). *In a Cartoon Network 2004 commercial/bumper, Robin has his own energy drink and vending machine. *In terms of personality, Robin has changed significantly since the original Teen Titans: **Once a calm, cool, and collected hero, Robin has now become a complete maniac, losing his mind at the slightest aggravation. **Robin has an unquenchable thirst for Starfire's love in Teen Titans Go!, but she rarely thinks of him as more than a friend. In the original series, their roles were a direct opposite. **In addition, he is shown to be much more antagonistic, taking on the roll of a villain in 10 episodes so far. *Starfire has pretended to like Robin a couple of times, such as in "The Return of Slade". However, she actually had serious feelings for him in "Let's Get Serious" and "Starfire the Terrible". *Throughout the series, Robin's past has severely haunted him. With a life full of pain and regret, his time as Batman's sidekick has made him afraid of the Dark Knight's disapproval (as seen in "Sidekick" and "Thanksgiving") and of being called "The Boy Wonder". *As revealed in "Starfire The Terrible", Robin is apparently also in love with the moon, however, it is shown that when he was looking at the moon and kissing it, he was thinking of Starfire or thought that the moon was Starfire, much to her misunderstanding. *In spite of his generally weak physique, "The Bergerac" reveals that he has cringeworthy muscular thighs, particularly the left one. *According to the comic story "Par for the Course", Robin likes to wear his cape not only because the coolest superheroes wear them, but the fact that his cape keeps his funny-looking neck hidden. *"Communicate Openly" reveals that he has a bad habit of snipping his toenails at the dining table. *As seen in Teen Titans Go! vs Teen Titans, his subconscious mind is full of various versions of himself doing intensive physical training, befitting his egotistical personality. Category:Characters Category:Real Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Robins Category:Teen Titan